It is planned to continue of our basic work on oxidative phosphorylation. In the next year we shall emphasize further fractionation and elucidation of the hydrophobic proteins that participate in the oligomycin sensitive ATPase and evaluate its role in proton translocation. Other ion translocation systems such as the Ca ions pump and the Na ion K ion pump will be examined in reconstituted systems. Further attempts will be made to evaluate the role of the different ATPase activities in aerobic lactic acid production in various tumor cells. Some efforts will be made to obtain small molecular inhibitors which will control the specific ATPase processes that are altered in different tumor cells and thereby permit to seek an answer to the question whether aerobic gylcolysis has a direct influence on the malignancy of tumors.